Ma Chao vs Cao Cao 1
by Randomness is MEEEEE
Summary: The first part of Ma Chao's revenge against Cao Cao. Cao Cao's spies kidnap his wife, read and rate! Pairings: MaChao YingHuan....MaHuang ZhaoYun


Pairings: MaChaoxYingHuan, MaHuangxZhaoYun

OC characters: **Ying Huan**- Ma Chao's wife,

**Ma Huang**- Ma Chao's sister and Zhao Yun's wife (her name was Ma Yunlu or something in the novel),

**Yai Qi**- Ying Huan's niece,

**Wen Sang**- Cao Cao's spy/ A lot like Hideyoshi,

**Xin Ping**- Another spy/ "strategist",

**Huang Ce**- spy with a sense of honour,

**Mai Luo**- Lead spy

**Mai Chan**- Mai Luo's sister

A fanfic about Ma Chao getting revenge on Cao Cao with his wife and sister. Not historically accurate.  
**WARNING:** Alot of OC's…

BY RAO (ladyRyubi)

Shortly after the Battle of Chang Ban, Cao Cao learned of Liu Bei's sudden rise in power. So, he sent 5 spies to Han Zhong from his base in Chang An. The leader of the spies was Mai Luo, known as a devious man with an uncaring nature. His sister, Mai Chan, also came to try and control her brother. The other spies were Wen Sang, Huang Ce and Xin Ping, all Mai Luo's friends trying to prove themselves to Cao Cao.

Liu Bei was aware that Cao Cao had a tendency for spies, and sent Ma Chao and Ma Huang to guard Luo Zen, the market outside Han Zhong castle. Ma Chao's wife, Ying Huan, was one of the many villagers in the market. She was meeting her brother, but was met by her brother's daughter, Yai Qi.

"**Uh, my father couldn't make it. So he sent me instead!" **

"**Right… Yai Qi, you do know that we were going to discuss your future husband?"**

"**I have a right to know who the freak is that wants to marry me! I can see my mother nodding in the heavens, aunt Ying!" **

"**Er…."**

"**Hey! I heard some peasants talking about some young female warrior! I bet she's no match for me!"**

"**Yai Qi, you must be talking about Xing Cai, Zhang Fei's daughter! And don't call the people peasants! They are our equal!"**

"**Whatever! Just cause Liu Bei's a virtuous freak, doesn't make you one!"**

Ying took Yai Qi to a quiet field to discuss her husband, away from everyone else. This put them right in view of Cao Cao's spies…

"**Ooo! Look at them! Huang Ce, come here!"**

"**What now, Wen Sang?!" **Huang Ce scowls angrily at Wen Sang

"**Shu isn't that bad if you think of the ladies, Huang Ce. Those are the wise words from a strategist such as I!" **Xin Ping laughed, Huang Ce and Wen Sang look at each other

"**You're crazier than you look! And those words are coming from me and my sword!" **Wen Sang and Huang Ce laugh even more

"**WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" **

"**Brother! Calm down! Do you lot want us all to get detected?!" **Mai Chan glared at the other spies. **"Oh, shit…"**

"**Ying, what was that?" **Yai Qi looked towards the spies…

"**OMG! Spies! Yai Qi! Run!"**Ying Huan and Yai Qi begin to run, but they gor stopped by Wen Sang and Mai Luo

"**Right, you two are in possession of us now!" **Mai Luo laughs evilly **"Get us some Shu garms!"**

"**What's that?" **Yai Qi looks confused

"**Garms are garments. You know, the crazy stuff you Shu guys wear!" **Wen Sang smiles, Ying and Yai Qi had a wtf look on their faces

"**NOW!!" **

"**Ha ha! You guys really do get angry quick!" **

"**Yai Qi! Shut it!"**

"**Right. That's it. No one dares to ridicule Mai Luo and get away with it!! You get us our garms, and "Yai Qi" can stay here!" **Mai Luo laughs again and Ying sets off to the market

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Ma Chao and Ma Huang…

"**Huang! Why do you think Lord Liu Bei told us to guard this market?"**

"**Probably, my brother, because of the spies that Cao Cao likes sending. It wouldn't surprise me."**

"**Cao Cao?! Again he's bothering us!"**

"**Put it this way, we have a better chance of getting revenge for our father's death!"**

"**Hmm…"**

Out of nowhere, Ying Huan appears…

"**My husband! Spies from Wei are in the fields! They are holding my niece captive!" **Ma Chao holds Ying tight in his arms

"**Cao Cao! This time you will pay!"**

Ma Huang sarcastically **"Brother, I've been making a list: father, Pang De and now Ying all Cao Cao's targets!"**

"**Huang! There is no time to make jokes! Stay here! My wife, take me to these spies!"**

Ma Chao gets on his horse with Ying just as Zhao Yun and Liu Bei turn up…

"**Where are you going? Get back here!" **

"**I'll go after them, Lord Liu Bei!"**

"**No! Lord Zhao Yun!" **Zhao Yun and Liu Bei look at Ma Huang **"They are going after spies from Cao Cao. My lords, they are holding Ying's niece hostage!"**

"**Spies? Lord Liu Bei, you were right to be worried!"**

"**Ying's niece? Zhao Yun, take your wife and follow Ma Chao!"**

"**Lord Liu Bei, if we go, who will protect you?"**

"**No worries, Huang. I have other capable officers. One thing, do you know know where Wei Yan is?"**

"**WEI YAN?! You're going to ask him to protect you? That is my place!"**

"**Zhao Yun… You are lucky I am a man of virtue! Now shut up and go!"**

"**Yes, my lord…"**

"**Farewell lord Liu Bei!"**

Ma Huang and Zhao Yun set off on Zhao Yun's white horse, Liu Bei went in the castle to look for Wei Yan…

Back where the spies were…

Mai Chan was busy tying Yai Qi up while the others were deciding what to do with her…

"**Suggestions, guys! What are we going to do with this girl and the other one?"**

"**Hey, Luo! How about we take them to Lord Cao Cao?"**

"**Yeah, Wen! He'd be chuffed about having another wife… or two!"**

"**Very funny, Wen, Xin! I thought we were sent here to gain info on Liu Bei! Not steal some worthless…"**

"**Worthless what? Oh, I don't care! This is an excellent plan! We give Cao Cao some wives, he gives us some promotions! Then we overrun him and take over Wei! Don't try and ruin this Huang Ce!" **Mai Chan stops gagging Yai Qi's mouth

"**Brother! Don't be so coldhearted! They probably have husbands and family! We can't just take them!"**

"**Chan, they would probably do the same to--"**

Ma Chao and Ying Huan jump off the horse

"**So you are Cao Cao's dogs!"**Ma Chao raises his spear to Mai Luo and he falls on the floor

"**Help me, idiots!" **The other spies looked helplessly at him, then out of nowhere

"**Touch him and "Yi Qi" or whatever she's called gets it!" **Xin Ping puts his blade next to Yai Qi

"**Yai Qi! No, brother would never forgive me!"**

"**Y..yeah! Hand us that woman over or she gets it!" **Wen Sang points at Ying

"**My lord? What should I do?" **Ying looks at Ma Chao, he moves his spear and Mai Luo gets up

"**Right! Now hand her over!" **Mai Luo put his evil smile on

"**You are just as coldblooded as Cao Cao himself!" **Ma Chao picks his spear up again and points to Xin Ping

"**Forgive me! I cannot let her die!" **Ma Chao turns around, but Ying had already gone

"**Ying?"**

"**We have big plans for you!"**Mai Luo looks at a field with horses in it

"**You stay here unless you want both of them to be killed! Don't worry, we'll take good care of her!"**Mai Luo set off with the others, Ma Chao watches them leave

"**Brother?! Are you just going to stand there?! Move!"**

Ma Huang and Zhao Yun appear in the distance

"**Ma Chao! You must go! For the sake of your wife!"**

**THE END ****of chapter 1 that is!**

**plz give ideas on what happens next...**


End file.
